Past in Present
by marsh king's daughter
Summary: Sequel to For What Reason.  Four years later, and Sora and Roxas are finally returning to Destiny Islands, where some have moved on in their absence...and it may be hard to mend broken promises. RiSora, AkuRoku YAOI
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**My amount of ownage is only two video games and a CD. "Catalogue" is property of Pompeii, and Kingdom Hearts is property of Squeenix. Although right now I really wish it wasn't. No Sora in the next one?! It's not Kingdom Hearts without being able to (mis?)interpret everything between Riku and Sora as yaoi and then taking inspiration from that and writing these crappy stories, I tell you!

**Warnings:** Lemons in the future…ugh. My pure mind is going to be ruined by this website . (Haha…who am I kidding? But it does make me blush…eep)

**Author's Notes:** Just wanted to say quickly here: PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU WERE SATISFIED WITH _FWR's _ENDING! I was very hesitant with writing this but due to popular demand and just a personal need for more sappy romance, it happened. Hope you enjoy?

oOoOo

**Prologue**

oOoOo

_If ever there were a cause for drift_

_I'd swear it to be the land or air,_

_Because accounting for all that space between us_

_Would make it seem like we don't care._

_No, but we still care._

oOoOo

Home was the smell of salt water, the feel of sand between my toes, the sweet taste of a paopu. Home was aching memories, laughter, friendship,…love. And somehow, in that short period of time, home was where I was by your side.

But here I am, the scenery blurring past the window as I stare blankly outside the car on the way "home"…and it doesn't feel like it. Four years, and maybe I don't belong here anymore. Four years, and maybe everything's changed. Four years, and maybe you've given up on waiting. Maybe you've fallen in love. Maybe this _isn't_ home.

Four years, and it feels like an eternity.

And maybe it's just too late.

oOoOo

There's a sense of loneliness that always seems to accompany nostalgia. The thing about revisiting old memories is just that- you realize that all they are now are…_memories_. The boundaries between past and present.

The boundaries between being in love and merely remembering what it's like…

If only I knew what those were.

It's horrible, isn't it? The fact that I don't even know how I feel about you anymore…

But an eternity is an awfully long time to be apart.

I press my forehead against the cool glass of the window, trying to fight off the growing ache in my temple. Back then, I never would have expected it to go like this. Finally coming back to Destiny Islands- it was what I wanted, right? What I had been waiting for…

We had a promise to keep, after all.

I guess more than anything else I'm just…scared. Fear of the unknown, if you will. Because really…nothing's guaranteed at this point. Thinking that everything will just pick up where we left it…it's only wishful thinking in the end.

It's easy to make a promise…but it's just as easy to break one.

Because love is a fragile thing, and maybe an eternity is just too much for it to endure.

But…I miss you, Riku. That's one thing that I can be certain of.

oOoOo

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, that was pretty pointless on its own…but bear with me. For some reason I can barely write _anything _lately, so I was lucky to even get this much out. I dunno…high school is like sucking all of the creative juices out of me or something…I'm just having a really hard time getting any ideas I have down on paper. So tada, it's a prologue.

I can't really promise consistent updates at the moment…between working on several projects at once and having almost no idea what to do with _any_ of them, I'm just gonna write whatever I can whenever I get inspired. The good thing about this story is that the gears have slowly been turning since I finished _FWR_, so I think this'll probably win my attention for the next update. :D

Review, pretty please? I know there's probably not much to say for a teeny tiny prologue, but maybe just that you're happy there's a sequel or something? I'm in much need of motivation at the moment, so it would be greatly appreciated. And besides, I just love you guys…_FWR _readers were my very first on this site. Aw, I didn't realize how much I missed you guys and my story...It's good to be back

And now I'm going to shut up since I'm like rambling on a whole lot more than I've actually written. Haha, I'm such a dork XD

-Emmy...in all her dorky glory


	2. Chapter 1: We Might as Well Be Strangers

**Disclaimer:**Uhh…witty comments are eluding me at the moment. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I'm in no way making money off of this fic (…dammit…)

**Warning:**Lemons in the future…ugh. My pure mind is going to be ruined by this website . (Haha…who am I kidding? But it does make me blush…eep)

**Author's Notes: **Pretty obvious, but yeah it's back to good ol' third person.

oOoOo

**Chapter 1: **_We Might as Well Be Strangers_

oOoOo

Fortunately, there was little time to be thinking of trivial things such as love when there were boxes to be unpacked.

At least, that's what one would think.

"Do you think he even goes here?" A petite blonde boy asked anxiously, swinging his legs at a steady pace off the edge of his brother's bed, which still had yet to be made. "I mean, he never really seemed to be the type to go to college- well, okay, maybe the frat boy type who just parties every night and sleeps through class- but, what if he wasn't even accepted? He never really seemed all that smart, after all, and-,"

"_Roxas_," his twin interrupted. "Either make yourself useful or get out."

The swinging stopped, and Roxas shot the brunet a guilty look. "Sorry…I'm just…I'm nervous. Aren't you?"

"I don't know _what _I am right now," Sora murmured, cutting open a large box labeled "Clothes".

"It's been a long time," the blond acquiesced. "Do you think we made the right choice…? Coming back, I mean."

His brother remained silent a moment, thoughtful. "Yeah…I mean, whatever happens with _them_…it's not all that matters. Can you believe how long it's been since we've seen Kai and Selphie?" he asked, smiling as he began sorting various garments into his dresser.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "I've really missed it here."

"Me, too," Sora murmured. After a moment, he added, "Shouldn't you go start unpacking? I don't think your roommate would appreciate a room filled with cardboard boxes with no owner in sight."

"Right," the blond sighed, getting up slowly. "It would've been easier if we could've just roomed together."

"It's the college experience," Sora said dismissively. "It couldn't hurt for you to meet new people."

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas muttered, walking towards the door. "We're not all 'walking beams of sunshine' like you, Sor."

The brunet laughed. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Okay," his brother smiled. "See you."

And with that the door closed, leaving Sora alone to face his uncertainties.

oOoOo

It was a while later before a knock came at the door, startling the spiky-haired boy. A second later, without waiting for an answer, it opened, revealing a tan boy with dirty-blonde hair, average height, who seemed somehow familiar.

He smiled when he saw Sora on the floor, and said in a loud, cheerful voice, "Guess you beat me, then. I'm Tidus Nakamura, your new roommate."

The brunet got to his feet, returning the smile and offering a hand. "I'm Sora Hikari. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Tidus replied, shaking it. Then he examined the boy a bit more closely, muttering, "Sora…Sora…"

"Er…yes?" the smaller boy said, feeling a bit awkward under the other's observation.

"Sorry," the blond laughed. "I just feel like I've met you before."

"Well, I went to Destiny High the beginning of freshman year," Sora said slowly. "You actually look really familiar, too."

"_Sora_! Right!" Tidus exclaimed suddenly, pointing a finger at the startled brunet. "You were that kid who was always hanging out with Riku!"

The smaller boy swallowed with some difficulty, finding it harder to maintain his smile. "You…know Riku?"

"Well not personally, of course," Tidus said dismissively. "That's what made _you_ stand out. You really changed that guy."

"'Changed'? How?" Sora asked curiously.

"He finally settled down, that's how," the blond said, nodding to himself. "Did what none of us ever thought was possible, and actually got himself a girlfriend."

It was as if Tidus had never uttered a word before that last sentence, because it was the only thing that stood out in Sora's mind, making his head swim. "O-oh…really?" he asked, voice sounding foreign and distant as he smiled weakly. "That's…that's great."

"Yeah," the taller boy said enthusiastically. "Finally gave us regular guys a chance," he laughed. "And it looks like it made him really happy, too. For awhile, you know, after you left, he seemed awful…must've really hit him hard. Were you guys close?"

"Yeah," Sora murmured. "We were."

"Well it's great that you came back then, huh?" Tidus said. "You'll have the chance to meet up with him again."

"O-oh, I don't know…" the brunet trailed off. "We never really kept in touch after I moved."

"Oh," the blond said, sounding almost disappointed. "Well, maybe you guys can catch up."

"Yeah," Sora whispered. "Maybe."

oOoOo

After he had finished unpacking and Tidus had left to meet up with his parents one last time, Sora made his way to his brother's room, needing someone to talk to.

However, when the door swung open after a moment, it revealed that Roxas wasn't alone. "Hey, Sor," he greeted. "This is my roommate, Hayner," he said, motioning towards a lanky blond sitting behind him, to whom he added, "This is my brother, Sora."

"Hey," Hayner said nonchalantly. "Twins, huh?"

"Yeah," the brunet said. Under his breath he added to Roxas, "Is there any chance we can talk soon?"

Catching his brother's urgency, he whispered, "Uh, his friends are coming over soon, so maybe we can slip out then. You okay?" he asked softly, concerned with the boy's sudden distress.

"I don't know," Sora whispered. Then to Hayner, he asked in a louder voice, smiling, "Are you from Destiny Islands?"

"Nope," the blond replied. "Twilight Town, pretty far from here. My friend moved here a couple of years ago, though, so it'll be great to see her again. You guys must be happy to be home, huh?"

Sora hesitated for a moment, before saying half-heartedly, "Yeah."

At the sound of soft knocking on the door, Hayner got up, saying brightly, "That's probably Olette now."

He opened the door, revealing a short, pretty brunette girl smiling happily. The only thing Sora noticed about her, however, was her left hand, which was currently clasped with one of a tall, silver-haired boy, with a pair of startling aquamarine eyes.

It took everything in Sora not to scream, or burst into tears, or laugh at his own stupidity, or to hit Riku with every ounce of strength he held, or to grab him and start kissing him senseless, regardless of this "Olette", or…or _anything_ that would acknowledge Riku's existence or bring attention to his own.

Instead, he stayed silently rooted to the spot, eyes cast stubbornly on a non-descript area of the floor, wishing he could suddenly turn invisible. But he could _feel_ the intense gaze of the older boy as Hayner and Olette exchanged cheerful greetings.

"And this is my boyfriend, Riku, the one I've been telling you about," the girl said finally, causing Sora's ears to perk up slightly and the stare to be shifted away from him momentarily.

"I don't know _what_ she's talking about," Hayner said, smirking. "I mean, there have _never_ been phone calls where all she's talked about were your eyes for hours on end."

"Hayner!" Olette squeaked, probably blushing.

And then a familiar chuckle entered Sora's ears, making breathing suddenly much more difficult. "It's nice to meet you," Riku said, voice low and warm. Four years since he had heard that voice. Four years since that voice had said, "I love you" to him.

It felt like his heart was going to stop.

"Oh, and this is my roommate and his brother, Roxas and Sora," Hayner said, introducing them.

The brunet looked up on cue, but his eyes went straight to Olette's, refusing to meet with the silver-haired boy, who he knew was desperately trying to catch his gaze. "It's nice to meet you," he said to the girl, Roxas following suit uncertainly.

"Oh, you, too!" the brunette said sweetly. "I hope we can all become friends," she added, smiling.

However, Hayner was the only one who murmured his agreement, and Olette looked up at Riku curiously, noticing his unwavering gaze towards the brunet, who had shifted his own back to the carpet. "Do you two know each other?" she asked.

Sora looked up quickly, and before anyone else had a chance to respond, blurted out, "N-no!"

A heavy silence filled the air, and, knowing that it was too late to turn back, he met Riku's gaze, saying very softly, "Nice to meet you."

The silver-haired boy frowned, eyes full of unsaid apologies and excuses that Sora never wanted to hear. After a moment, he responded stiffly, "You, too."

"Uh, so Sora and I better get going, since we've got some friends to meet up with, too," Roxas said awkwardly. "See you later, Hayner?"

"Yeah," the blond replied.

Olette murmured her goodbyes as well, and she and Riku stepped into the room to let the brothers pass. For just a second it seemed like the older boy might try to stop Sora, but with an almost inaudible sigh he turned his action into a rather forced wave.

Neither boy returned it. Roxas muttered a brief goodbye to Olette, and then he sped quickly down the hallway, dragging his twin with him.

As they entered the stairwell, he stopped, letting Sora go.

"What the _hell_ was that? He just goes and gets himself a girlfriend as soon as you're gone?" the blond fumed.

"Roxas-,"

"And the entire time, he just keeps holding her hand like he doesn't even know that you're standing _right _there."

"Rox-,"

"And what were _you_ doing? Why didn't you just hit him, or yell at him or something? You had every right to just punch his lights out-,"

"No, I didn't!" Sora shouted, breathing heavily. "We agreed that we could see other people when I left. It's been four _years_, Roxas. Did you really think we'd all just pick things up where they left off? It's better to move on anyway, it's not like I'm still in love with him-,"

He was stopped short by the door opening right behind them, Riku emerging from it alone, eyes dark. Sora immediately looked at the wall opposite him, eyes watering, while Roxas hissed, "What are you doing here without your lovely new girlfriend?"

"I told her I was going to the bathroom," Riku shot back, voice equally venomous. "But I wouldn't have to lie at all if Sora hadn't in the first place."

"Don't blame this on _him_, you bastard! What was he supposed to say, 'Yeah, we were madly in love before he met you'?" Roxas countered.

"_No_, but if we had told her we were acquaintances, then it would at least be easier to _talk_!" Riku shouted.

Roxas was opening his mouth to reply but was stopped suddenly by Sora, who said very quietly, eyes still focused on the wall, "We don't need to talk. It's okay, Riku."

Riku's voice softened. "No, it's not okay. I owe you an apolo-,"

"You don't," the brunet whispered, eyes closing. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Sora," the silver-haired boy said desperately, grabbing his upper arm.

Azure eyes shot open and the brunet pulled away, saying calmly, "Don't touch me."

Roxas watched the scene, becoming increasingly distressed. "Sora, you can still fight for him. Take him back."

A single tear rolled down his cheek, as he whispered, "I don't want him anymore."

"Then why are you crying?" Roxas challenged. "You loved him, more than any-,"

"Yeah, I _loved _him," Sora said in a louder voice, cutting him off. "In the _past _tense, Rox. But not now, I don't...I don't love him now."

"Sora, please just listen to me," Riku tried. "We can be friends again, maybe one day we can even-,"

The brunet just shook his head, more tears escaping. "No, no, we can't, Riku."

"Sor, please," the older boy said gently. "I missed you."

Sora was silent a moment, before turning to Riku. "She seems nice," he said, smiling.

"Sora-,"

"A-and happy. You're making her happy, Riku," the brunet sniffed.

"Sora, just,-"

"Don't…don't screw up because of this, okay? Promise me."

"Sora," the older boy sighed again.

"_Promise_," the brunet insisted firmly.

"If I promise then I want five minutes alone with you," Riku compromised. "No Blondie."

Roxas tried to protest, but Sora interrupted him, saying, "Fine. It's a deal." To his brother, he said apologetically, "Go find Kai. I'll catch up with you."

The blond sighed. "Fine," he acquiesced. "But if you try _anything_on him…" he said warningly to Riku. "Then don't plan on having any kids with that girl."

Sora and Riku both remained silent as they waited for him to be out of earshot. When they heard the door at the bottom open and close, Riku said, with the horrible heart-breaking expression on his face that Sora could never say "no" to, "Why can't we just be friends?"

"We don't even know anything about each other, Riku," Sora replied, voice thick.

"Then we can start now," the older boy stated simply.

"Riku-,"

"Let's see…I've lived on Destiny Islands my entire life, my birthday's April 10, I'm an only child-,"

"Riku-,"

"So sometimes I may get a little lonely," Riku continued firmly. "Which can lead to stupid things," he murmured, looking intently in the brunet's eyes, and reaching out to brush away Sora's spiky hair gently. "My favorite color…is blue-,"

"_Stop it_," Sora whispered, shivering at his touch.

"Why?" Riku asked softly. "I _missed _you," he said again. "How can I pretend that I don't even know you?"

"But you _don't_," the brunet said desperately, pulling back until the older boy let his hand drop in resignation.

"I know that you have a twin brother, I know that you spent your childhood on Destiny Islands, I know…that you're friendly and sweet, except to pompous bastards, who you're willing to get very friendly and sweet with if you find out they're not so pompous after all…" Riku said, counting off on his fingers.

Sora couldn't help but crack a very small smile. At Riku's encouraging grin, however, he became serious again, saying, "I don't get friendly _or _sweet with not-so-pompous bastards who have girlfriends."

"Well," Riku said uncertainly. "That's another thing I know about you now."

"Riku-," Sora began in exasperation.

"Look, before anything else, we were _friends_, Sor. Is it really so bad to go back to that?"

"_Yes_," the brunet said firmly. "Because what happens if one of us starts to want _more _than that again?"

"Then…we'll just see where it goes," the silver-haired boy murmured in reply.

"No! It's not going to _go _anywhere, because you have a_girlfriend_! Not a one night stand, not some meaningless makeout session on the roof, but a _girlfriend_! And from what I saw tonight, she seems to be pretty crazy about you," Sora said.

"What you saw tonight," Riku said calmly, "was your brother's carpet."

The brunet glared at him. "I can't…I can't deal with this, Riku," he said finally. "Just go."

"Sora," the older boy sighed. "What do you _want_?"

But the brunet remained stubbornly silent until finally Riku gave in. "Fine, I'll go. But don't think for a second that I'm just giving up on you," he said fiercely. "We'll be friends alright. _Best_friends. And when we are-,"

"_Riku_."

The silver-haired boy sighed. "Bye, Sora." Then he left, door slamming shut behind him.

For a moment Sora didn't move, just listened to his own breathing as it finally began to slow down. Then he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes again.

_I want...to go home._

oOoOo

**Author's Notes: ** Dedicated to my nearly-dead green pen and my doodle-filled notebook, which produce more inspiration than Microsoft Word ever could.

Granted, it takes twice as long to get the chapter out, but oh well. Technology is overrated.

Anyways! Yayyy, an update! Except that I really, really, sort of despise this chapter. Because I _always_ hate doing introductory pieces and then towards the end it was the cliché soap opera-y crap that I was hoping to avoid. But it has to start _somewhere_, I suppose, and if they just automatically got back together then we wouldn't have a story, now would we? Besides, the likeliness of that happening is like…

Hell no.

….because a story written about video game characters becoming gay for my own amusement is _totally _going to be realistic….

Mmhmm.

But I loves me my reviewers :D **Ichiemay, A Beautiful Breakdown, Demon-Roxy, Streppypoo, mystictreasures, PCpencil, **and**Miss Alise**. Sankyuu for the much-needed motivation! Of course, it still took me forever to update, but sometimes inspiration just eludes me. Which is what pretty green ink is for.

-Looove,

Emmy (who is hopped up on sugar and just damn happy to not be in school for ten days, if you are by any chance a bit weirded out by the **a/n**)


End file.
